Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to data communication security, and more particularly to techniques for providing secure conversations between entities in service-oriented systems.
Existing web services specifications such as WS-Security and WS-Trust provide features for secure communication. WS-Security provides the basic framework for message level security in web services, and WS-Trust deals with the issuing, renewal, and validation of security tokens, as well as with ways to establish and broker trust relationships.